


Будет тебе легко

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Что мне делать?
Kudos: 1





	Будет тебе легко

**Author's Note:**

> fhq с дарк!! Хинатой, который работал на Ойкаву, притворяясь повстанцев, а потом выдал всех и обвинил во всем Кагеяму ,,,, Кагеяме удалось не попасть в плен  
> А Мия — маг-кицунэ, который вообще как бы тоже работает на Ойкаву, но ради "Тобио-куна" может немного отступить от своих принципов,,

Говорили: будет тебе легко,   
Если ты разрушишь все эти стены,  
Говорили: мы для тебя не скот   
И пускали много тепла по венам...  
Я себя разрушил. Все ради них.  
"Молодец" твердили, "Все так и надо."  
Я почти увидел в друзьях своих  
И мечтал: они станут мне наградой...  
А потом все рухнуло. Все, что есть.  
Кто-то крикнул, что я во всем виновен...

Что мне делать? Где я скажу "я здесь"  
И все не закончится снова кровью?  
Что мне делать? Знаете, Мия-сан?  
Вы же (говорили) почти такой же...  
Я не верю пусть давно в чудеса,

Но про вас внутри меня что-то гложет.


End file.
